


Kiss Me!

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: Abbie never expected that Crane liked public display of affection.Just a small drabble with moodboard (because apparently they stimulate the muse.)





	

"Kiss me."

"What? Now? Hey!" Abbie hissed when Crane leaned forward and kissed her cheek while letting his hands encircle her waist. 

Staring up at him, she couldn't really get annoyed with him and his mesmerising blue eyes. Sure, it would take a while before she would get used to the fact that he was actually her boyfriend now. Crane, who she thought would have been quite old fashioned about it, took to their modern relationship like a duck to water. And now he asked for kisses in public! 

"I kissed you, Lieutenant. You owe me one."

"Here?" was her shocked question.

"Everywhere!" he smirked cheekily. "Now, kiss me."


End file.
